


Cozying

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The chocobros are derailed by chocobos.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Cozying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis might technically be their king, but Ignis is the undisputed leader in the mornings, because he’s the only person who’s brain seems to come online before ten o’clock. Gladiolus does rise without much trouble, and he can even be roped into doing work, but Ignis can tell his massive body’s still running on auto-pilot. He helps Ignis throw together a quick broth for breakfast, and the four of them huddle around the dying embers of last night’s fire. They still have to dissemble their tent and pack away their equipment, something made harder by the distance of the Regalia—the chocobos can only bear so much weight at once. Prompto asks over his final slurp of soup, “Hey, could you stuff the whole tent in your armiger? Like, ready to go and stuff?”

“Dunno,” Noctis answers, already slumping down in his chair as though he’s stuffed. His head rolls back, eyes flickering to the tent, like he’s actually considering it.

Ignis lets out a tight, “ _Noct_ ,” in warning. Noctis rolls his eyes but doesn’t attempt something so foolish. The tent is much too large. Contrary to what Prompto seems to believe, the armiger is _not_ a never-ending pocket for all of their miscellaneous whims. It’s an important royal weapon that must be used responsibly. 

Gladiolus grunts, “Too bad, though. Would save me having to lug the pieces back.” He stretches his hands over his head, flexing all his muscles, all fully on display. He already had second helpings of the soup, downing the last of it. Ignis rises and collects his dish, intent on cleaning up the cooking supplies. They’ll need a river to wash them properly, but that shouldn’t be too much trouble to find. 

When Ignis is done with the cooking gear, he sets to folding up his chair. The others still aren’t moving, so he reminds them, “We must get back on the road.”

“Can’t,” Noctis mutters.

Ignis scolds him, “Noct, you really _must_ stop being so lazy. It’s unbecoming of a king. And if we’re ever to make it to—”

“Specs, no, we _can’t_.” He nods his head over his shoulder, gesturing towards their chocobos, still huddled by the side of their tent. Gladiolus and Ignis’ are picking at the ground, finding their own morning morsels, but Noctis and Prompto’s birds are nuzzling sweetly into each other’s faces. They let out a few quiet, affectionate coos, brushing adoringly back through each other’s thick plumage. 

Prompto immediately sighs, “Awww!” It’s no surprise he scrambles for his camera, thoughtfully turning off the flash before he starts snapping away. 

Even Ignis’ heart melts at the sight. He’s not sure he’s ever seen two chocobos cuddle before. 

They do have a world to save. But Ignis just can’t be the one to end chocobo snuggles. He begrudgingly agrees, “I suppose we could give them a few more minutes.”

“Could you use that time to make some more soup?” Gladiolus asks. Ignis ignores it and folds his chair back out.


End file.
